Don't Call the Doctor sister
by klaroline4ever96
Summary: songfic. So technically this is crossover but...yeah. I dont know how to summarize it but basically Is always gonna be Klaroline


**Don't Call the Doctor mother**

* * *

He was woken up by the ever annoying sound of alarm clock,turning it down he looked at the smiling picture of two of them together. Her blonde hair was perfectly curled,blue-green eyes were full of joy...with one lazy move of his hand the picture was on the floor.

_**What **__**now **__**does love  
Oh, what **__**now **__**does love  
**__**have **__**to do with it**_

Getting up from the bed he went to bathroom not bothering to pick it up. Just like he never bothered to answer her calls anymore.

_**When I don't love you anymore**_

And really,what was the point of trying. She broke the things of, there for he no longer has to care about her petty problems. He is a free man,free to do what he wants,when he wants it and most importantly who he wants...he is free from those pesky sickening,sweet feelings he felt when she would smile at him.

**_When I don't love you anymore_**

Or so he told himself...over and over again. Maybe one day those words will be truth and not just an excuse.

_**No, I'm not crying, mother,**_

And he really wasn't. He doesn't remember the last time he did,but even though he promised himself he would let her go there was still that uneasy feeling in his chest every time he would wake up without her in his arms.

**_Tough guys don't do that, no no_**

And he was tough,some would even call him heartless,horrible...she did,once upon a time

_**It's all because of the smoke**_  
_**No, what emotions**_

It was about time for him to go back to his normal self. For thousand years he was telling his family that emotions are weakness and if this doesn't prove it what does.

**_And me not eating, mother_**  
**_It's a matter of staying thin_**

He never cared much for human food so he does not see why Rebekah was making such a big deal out of his eating habits changing. Judging by the number of girls getting out of his room,at dead of night,with bites on their necks he was fine.

Kol only pointed out none of them were blondes

_**And you know yourself**_  
_**That I hate listening to advice**_

"Just talk to her Nik.I am sure she is over it now,she is not that childish" she said with a said tone in her usually stedy voice. She dared to pity him

He put on a smirk on his face that night,one that she hated so much she would roll her eyes at the sight of it and yet,she would still crack a little smile,one that was telling him she was fine,that they were fine. Then he went to the pub with another blonde at his arm ready to show her he moved on

_**What now does love**_  
_**Oh, what now does love**_  
_**Have to do with it**_

He nodded his head pretending to care about whatever Camille was saying at the time when the door opened and she walked in. She was wearing black skinny pants,white tunic and denim shirt,her naturally wavy hair was falling over her shoulder,she looked around the room before their eyes met.

**_When I don't love you anymore_**

Then her eyes fall on something next to him and he remembered Cami was there. Caroline's face darkened for the second before she put on a smile once more,although this smile was nothing if not fake

_**Don't call, mother, don't call the doctor**_  
_**Because there is no cure for that poison**_

She smiled pleasantly at Camille and nodded her head at him before joining her friends in the booth.

"Who is that?" asked the human girl next to him

"No one." he answered trying not to sound too angry as he saw the ripper sneaking his hands around her waist "Scotch."he said to the bartender and once he realised Caroline didn't mind he added "Make it double."

_**Oh, fine, mother**_  
_**I'll get over it**_

He caught himself telling Camille he was tired,he told her they were leaving but his eyes were still on baby vampire who not once glanced at his direction

"Honestly Bekah,I an fine. I had fun,it´s over,I moved on." he told his sister earlier that morning,but all the sudden it was all back.

_**Just let rock 'n' roll**_  
_**Be played loudly**_

He drove Cami home not bothering to kiss her or even say goodbye. Turning on the volume of the radio to the maximum he broke every speed limit before losing control over the car. When he wake up he was laying on the side of the road while she was leaning against the wreck of his car.

**_What now does love_**  
**_Oh, what now does love_**  
**_Have to do with it_**

"How exactly does thousand years old hybrid,with his superior senses and reflexes,get into car accident?"she asked tilting her head and offering him her hand.

"The same why anyone else does. He gets drunk."he took her hand and stood up"How´s Stefan?"he asked with venom in his voice

_**When I don't love you anymore**_

"How's human version of me?" she asked equally poisonous.

"Oh she is fine,quite interesting person that one is."he answered easily

"Really. What was she talking about?"she smirked,what he completely took credit for.

"Why,love,are you jealous?"he smirked back,honestly he had no idea what Camille was on about that night. He listen...usually,but tonight he just didn't feel like it.

"Me...Ugh!You wish!"she rolled her eyes "And wipe that ridiculous smirk of your face. It´s so annoying!"she added but he could see a small smile forms on her face and he knew they will be fine again.

"Klaus! Are you going!? Or are you going to stare at me the whole time?Because in that case you can go home on foot. You have super speed anyway." she said opening car doors for him. Oh who was he kidding. Moving on? The joke's on him. But it didn't matter anyway because he knew if he tried hard enough Caroline Forbes would be back in his arm in no time. Or at least faster than last time...


End file.
